


Cruel

by StarScreamDrabbles (StarScreamLoki)



Series: Loki Inktober 2018 [8]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Angst, First POV, Loki is a mess, Loki's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamDrabbles
Summary: “Why are you so cruel?”





	Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> This year I participated (or tried at least) in Inktober. This is the collection of those short drabbles.

“ _Why are you so cruel?_ ”

Am I?

Am I cruel or am I just a product simply shaped by all the horrors I’ve endured in my life?

I have seen so many cruel things in my life, experienced so many ‘cruel’ things, that the word has lost it’s meaning. Say it enough times, hear it enough times, and the word falls apart to nothing but meaningless letters.

When your entire life has been a lie, when you have suffered the most horrid forms of pain, when all that you ever loved has been taken from you, and when no-one ever truly heard the words you spoke, you’ll find that you result in guarding your heart in a way you never thought you would be capable of or can even comprehend.

Often people tend to fail to see the difference between  _cruel_  and  _guarded_. I might act cruel in my ways, malicious even, but people don’t recognize that as a simple mechanism to keep myself from further harm.

Some people retreat and cover their heart in a shell of ice; some people lash out. I tend to do both but mostly the latter which results in people saying I’m evil, malicious, mean… Cruel.

Yes, I am the Liesmith, and even though I often lie to others, I also lie to myself. However, I’m also perceptive enough to know when I lie to myself, and I loath to admit it, but cruelties that other’s have bestowed upon me have made me who I am today.

A creature of rage.

A creature of malicious intend.

A cruel monster…

But maybe I’m not cruel. Maybe just became indifferent.

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
